


The Alien Corruption of Bulma Briefs

by musicofthespheres



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, I don't write this stuff very often so ya gotta take it as-is, Multi, PWP, mind control themes, seriously this is just straight smut, you've heard of sex pollen so now get ready for... sex jello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: The jelly Vegeta Duplicate and the original Vegeta have a little fun with Bulma in the middle.





	The Alien Corruption of Bulma Briefs

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Inspired by the fantastically sexy art by [GreatRageShortLegs](https://www.deviantart.com/greatrageshortlegs/art/Jellyveg-779041367)
> 
> Thank you to [DianaeFox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dianaefox) for reading it over ;)

Bulma scrambled along the ground, helpless as the strange, gel-like duplicate of her husband advanced on her. His red eyes glinted with evil like the kind she’d sensed all those years ago back on Namek, igniting the same arousal in her core as she imagined what he could do to her with all that power and no one to answer to. Now, with Vegeta’s fighting energy depleted, there was nothing he could do but watch as his duplicate cornered Bulma and picked her up by her hair, shoving her back against a pillar of rock and leaning in and to drag his tongue salaciously up her neck. 

He was cold to the touch. Bulma let out a small gasp, shivering involuntarily as he pulled her close by the waistband of her jeans, pressing her white-clad chest to his form and pebbling her nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt. 

“Hello, woman,” he growled against her ear in a deep, gravelly voice so like Vegeta’s that it belonged in the uncanny valley. 

Bulma’s eyes darted to Vegeta in his weakened state as he leaned against the edge of the same pillar where she was trapped, watching with an unreadable expression on his face. His jaw dropped a little as the duplicate traced a purple finger down Bulma’s jawline and then slipped the digit in between her plump lips. At the involuntary moan that escaped her, Vegeta’s pupils grew to the size of dinner plates and his feet stepped one after the other like he was in some sort of trance. 

The duplicate tasted like the embodiment of desire, and Bulma felt her knees grow weaker with each stroke and caress across her pristine skin. 

“Like what you see?” the duplicate addressed the original as he drew closer, even while dragging his damp finger down to her collarbone and dipping it below the neckline of her shirt. 

Of all the days for her not to be wearing a bra. Slowly, the duplicate dragged his gaze back to her helpless form, his lips curling up in a wicked grin. “My, my, he _does_ like them naughty, doesn’t he? What would he say, knowing you were flaunting yourself like this in front of the galactic patrol, hmm?” 

Something about his words clouded Bulma’s mind, bringing her single minded focus to his actions--he’d grown hard against her, and she responded with a confident thrust from her hips. She _was_ feeling naughty, on display like this. She felt her face grow hot as her realization lagged behind the act. Her body seemed to move without her mind’s say-so, driving toward its goal of her explosive pleasure. The duplicate tore the fabric from her chest, eyes greedily taking in the soft swell of her ample breasts and the peaks of her hardened nipples.

Vegeta sucked in a sharp breath, unable to look away as the duplicate’s hands roamed all over her.

Cupping her breasts, the duplicate grinned, leaning in to whisper in her ear: “Would you like him to join us, naughty girl?” 

“Fuck,” Bulma whimpered. “Please. _Yes_.” A haze of pleasure fogged her mind; every touch felt electric, and she let her body do most of the talking. The chill of his skin felt like heaven as he tweaked a nipple before reaching out for Vegeta, dragging him in close. Staring into his original’s eyes, the duplicate bit his lip and shoved the woman at him. “Take off the rest of her clothes,” he commanded, stepping back to watch the show. 

Vegeta, in the same pleasure-induced haze, was only too happy to comply. He shucked Bulma’s boots from her feet, tearing her jeans asunder while pressing the hard length of his erection to her thigh through his own clothing. 

Bulma’s squirming body was quickly reaching peak desperation, moving unfettered from the shackles of her mind’s inhibitions. With only scraps of fabric clinging to her body, she cried out as the duplicate hoisted her up. She was exposed to the world, dripping wet, but any shame she might have felt dissipated when Vegeta held her legs up and entered her with one smooth stroke. She hadn’t even seen him pull his cock out of his pants, but she was sure as fuck glad he went straight to the point. He fulfilled her deepest needs, the ones that screamed out for him to fill her up with his throbbing erection, at this moment the hardest she had ever felt it as his hips pistoned against the soft flesh of her behind. 

The duplicate held her tight as the Saiyan fucked into her like something possessed. He smiled darkly to himself; they would never know the power he held over them both or that their every move was dictated on his whim. He reached a hand up to trace her cheekbones, set aflame by the heat of her desires, and murmured in her ear to send a thrill of pleasure down her spine. “Do you want more?” 

Bulma’s back arched as Vegeta found that spot within her, the one that drove her to the precipice of orgasm like nothing else--and cried out incoherently as he shoved her unceremoniously over the edge in seeking his own high. 

The duplicate grinned, spreading her and slipping a finger inside to feel her convulsing around the cock buried within her folds. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he whispered huskily in her ear before letting Vegeta take the brunt of her weight. “Dirty little thing.” He cupped her ass and spread it apart, revealing _his_ cock’s destination with a lascivious lick of his lips. 

Bulma’s eyes widened. _That_ was uncharted territory, and despite her body’s slavery to its pleasure, she fought against the strange grip this strange being seemed to hold over her mind. But he once again slipped his fingers into her mouth, and her pleasure reared its demanding head, relaxing her body against him as the head of his cock pressed at her entrance. She took him in greedily, crying out as he drove his cock home into her backside and filling her so full she felt like she was going to burst. The frigidity of his touch melted away into a friction-induced heat, and the magma pool that had slowly been rebuilding since her first climax suddenly erupted and wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body as her unexpected second orgasm hit with more intensity than the first. The sheer magnitude of it forced her consciousness onto another plane of existence for a split second, leaving her body entirely in its own control to writhe against the source of her gratification.

The Saiyan and his duplicate maintained a one-in, one-out rhythm, giving her a different sensation with every thrust, and continuing unimpeded by the grip of her inner walls against their cocks. But then the rhythm faltered. They stopped. 

Vegeta grinned at the duplicate, the duplicate smirked back, and just as Bulma was about to whimper, they shoved into her at the same time so forcefully that starbursts fired behind her eyelids. She scrunched her face with the painful pleasure of her body being stretched to its limit over and over again as they thrust in unison. She recognized the look on Vegeta’s face, the one that told her he was about to hit his peak, but was powerless to offer anything but her drenched pussy for his avarice. 

“Shall we let him come, or make him suffer?” the duplicate whispered in her ear, goading her into denying Vegeta his due. But Bulma clamped her legs around his waist, pulling him in tight to drain every last drop from his aching cock as he released inside her.

The duplicate followed suit, climaxing with one last possessive thrust. When they’d finally had their fill of her, he lifted her off their cocks and deposited her unceremoniously on the ground with their fluids dripping out of her thoroughly-fucked body. 

The duplicate regarded her with the same detached expression as the original, contemplating the pleasure he had just given her. Why let her have all the fun? While the Saiyan was still powerless to stop him, the duplicate morphed into a copy of the woman and turned toward Vegeta. “Well, my prince,” the duplicate said in its now-feminine voice. “Are you ready for your turn?”


End file.
